die falsche Schicksal, das Schicksal der rote Fade
by AI CWE CONAN
Summary: aicweconan Crossover Masashi Kishimoto and CLAMP.CCS, TRC, XXXHOLIK, NARUTO Warning SHOUNEN AI PEDOPIL YANG TEBALIK TIDAK ADA.incest DI SINI Seorang pria harus menikah dengan wanita normalnya. Seorang pangeran seharusnya berpasangan dengan sseorang purt
1. PONOLOGHO DAN PEKENALANG TOKOHTOKOH

"wahai kunci yang mengjaga kartu, aku Sakura Kinomoto memeritahkanmu. LEPASKAN"

"JURUS TERLARANG. KUROFUU NO JUSHU"

"WINDY, WATERY, WOOD, TIME. BERSATULAH "

"dengar lah. Kalian tak akan mejalani hidup di istata ini. Kalian akan bebas dari takdir komyol. "

"Watanuki"

"Naruto"

"**anakku. Kami akan melihat kalian tunbuh dari atas sana. Pergi lah"**

**naze ni sora mi ageru no darou?  
dokoka de tachidomaru tabi  
dare ni mo hanasenai kanashimi wo  
kokoro ga hanashi kakeru**

**aruite kita nagai michi wo  
kokokara furi kaereba  
boku ga omou yorimo  
kagayaita hibi da to oshie rareta**

**donna toki mo  
boku no soba de  
kimi ga tomoni waratta  
sugita toki wa  
nanika ga tarinakute…  
demo kidzuita no wa  
"ai kosoga subete" sa**

**「****shiawase datta?****」 ****nante  
kikanai de kure  
itoshiki hito  
ude ni dakishimete  
boku ga kikitai yo  
kimi ga shiawase datta ka?  
owaranai michi wa kitto nai  
miokuru hito  
namida fuite  
****senaka mitodokete...  
boku wa hitori kiri  
kono kawa wo ima wataru**

**boku ga inakunatta ato wa  
tokidoki sora miagete**

**kimi no koto wo zutto  
taiyo no chikaku de mimamotteru**

**sugata katachi  
mienakute mo  
kitto kimi wa kanjiru  
me wo tojireba  
natsukashii nukumori  
sou kodoku wo tsutsumu  
boku wa hizashi ni naru**

**dore dake aishite taka  
omoidashite  
daiji na hito  
kimi wo nokosu koto  
sore ga tsurakatta  
mae e aruite hoshii  
towa no ai wa kitto aru  
wasurenai de  
hitori jyanai  
hanare banare demo  
kimi no sono mune ni  
boku wa mada ikite iru**

**「****shiawase datta?****」 ****nante  
kikanai de kure  
itoshiki hito  
ude ni dakishimete  
boku ga kikitai yo  
kimi ga shiawase datta ka?  
owaranai michi wa kitto nai  
miokuru hito  
namida fuite  
****senaka mitodokete...  
boku wa hitori kiri  
kono kawa wo ima wataru**

**nani mo kui wa nai  
umarete yokatta  
kokoro kara arigatou**

**saigo no kawa by: chemistry**

**die falsche Schicksal, das Schicksal der rote Faden **

ai cwe conan

manga by

Masashi Kishimoto and CLAMP

CCS, TRC, XXXHOLIK, NARUTO

Warning

SHOUNEN AI

PEDOPIL Y55ANG TEBALIK

TIDAK ADA incest DI SINI

…..

**PONOLOGHO DAN PEKENALANG TOKOH-TOKOH UTAMA**

NARUTO = KITSUNE, KOTAISHI SASUKE

ini sih ga perlu kenalang

WATANUKI = BELUM NEMU, KOTAISHI DOUMEKI

ini dari xxxholic . Watanuki. Cerewek, pinter masak, bisa lihat hantu DLL, DAN super duper benci pada doumeki. Doumeki. Super dingin. Bintang sekolah. Punya kekuatan mengusir hantu, Tapi ga bisa lihat. Suka masakan Watanuki. Hahaha paasangan yg cute bin kawaii:D

YUKITO = YUE, KOTAISHI TOUYA

ini saya ambil dari CCS karena lebih kuat kakrater nya dari pada di TRC

FAI/FAY/FYA = BELUM NEMU, KOTAISHI KUROGANE

KAHO, KOTAISHI ERIOL

nah bagi yg suka CCS pasti tahu kenapa saya tulis warning nya begitu. hohohoho XD

SAKURA HIME. KOTAISHI SYAORAN

SAKURA HARONO, HIMAWARI, TOMOYA

CHARA DEATH

SAKURA KINOMOTO, KUSHINA

Lainnya masih rahasia. mungkin ada lagi dari manga lain,

OK. saya masukan ke naruto karena paling rame, heboh dan fujoshi ma fudanshinya banyak.

maaf kalau salah..


	2. CHEP 1 PENERUS

**By** ai cwe conan

**Editor** Hikari Rio

**Disclaimer: **CCS, TRC, XXXHOLIC all by CLAMP. NARUTOmanga by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning: **SHOUNEN AI, _Oedipus complex._

_**Summary: **_

_Normalnya, seorang pria harus menikah dengan wanita …Seorang pangeran seharusnya berpasangan dengan seorang putri cantik, bak cerita negeri dongeng.__Tapi bagaimana jika berbeda ? Bagaimana jika seorang pria harus menikah dengan pria lainnya ?_

_Dan semua itu dianggap normal…_

**-PENERUS-**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

"Hai, Naruto." Seorang pemuda berwajah manis berkacamata menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam air mancur, di tengah sekolah asrama kami.

"Hai, kak Yukito," balasku. Ya, Yukito-senpai adalah seniorku di sekolah . Dia orang yang baik dan wajahnya yang manis itu sangat disukai para gadis. Tapi lucunya, justru kebanyakan lelaki yang selalu mengirim surat cinta padanya. Ya, dia memang sering dikatakan manis oleh kalangan pria juga…

Kami berdua bersahabat akrab. Oh, tapi ada satu orang lagi sahabat kami, namanya Watanuki. Orangnya pandai memasak, Selain itu, ia juga punya kemampuan untuk melihat hantu dan makhluk halus lainnya.

Aa, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Naruto dan aku ditempatkan di kelas Angin di sekolah ini.

Mungkin kau bingung dengan penamaan itu. Bukannya kelas dengan urutan angka atau huruf, namun justru penamaan seperti di TK. Yah, biar kujelaskan. Sekolah kami memang bukan sekolah biasa, Sekolah Mahou adalah sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak yang memiliki kekuatan magis seperti kami.

Aku masuk di kelas Angin, kak Yukito di kelas Bulan, sedangkan Watanuki di kelas Dimensi. Semua sesuai dengan spesialisasinya masing-masing. Dan walau kami bertiga berbeda kelas, tapi satu kamar di asrama sekolah, karena itu kami jadi sahabat baik.

"Di mana Watanuki ? Kita bisa telat nih. Pasar 'kan bubar jam 7…," tanyaku cemas. Haih..…. itu karena hari ini bagian kami belanja bahan makanan untuk asrama tempat kami tinggal, Clow.

"Tenang, Dia mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi," kata kak Yukito sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya memajukan bibirku. Sial. Padahal aku mau melihat Sakura-chan ku sedang senam pagi. Ah, gadis manis berambut merah muda itu tampak sangat _sexy_ kalau memakai celana pendek yang memperlihatkan pahanya…

"..to…"

…kulit putihnya…

" Naruto…!"

Aku terperanjat dari khayalanku. "Ah…ada apa…?" tanyaku bingung pada kak Yukito yang sudah berdiri.

"Waah… kau melamunkan sesuatu ya, Naruto ?" Aku menoleh ke arah suara baru itu. Suara seorang pemuda berkacamata yang memakai jubah hitam panjang dengan bordir kupu-kupu di bagian bawahnya dan bulan sabit di bagian dada kiri. Ia mengenakan celana panjang yang senada dengan warna bajunya tadi. Baru kusadari bahwa sejak tadi ia sudah berdiri di samping kak Yukito.

"Aahh… Watanuki. Kau datang juga." Aku tersadar dan menyapanya.

"Gomen…," katanya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya."Yuuko-san, kambuh lagi gilanya." Ia menghela napas lelah.

Aku tersenyum simpati. Yah, Yuuko-san memang majikan yang sinting. Wanita yang disebutkannya tadi adalah pemilik 'toko' tempat Watanuki bekerja sambilan setiap hari Senin hingga Jumat. Jam kerjanya mulai dari pukul dua siang sampai enam sore, sedangkan khusus hari Sabtu dan Minggu, ia pasti menginap di 'toko'. (Satu kelebihan dari asrama sekolah ini adalah, mereka membebaskan para muridnya keluar dari lingkungan asrama, Asalkan itu tidak melebihi jam enam sore dan atau ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung.)

"Kita mau beli apa saja?" tanyaku ketika kami akhirnya sampai di pasar yang ramai dengan transaksi penjualan. Wajar saja, hari masih pagi sekali.

"Hmm…tomat, bawang merah dan putih, bawang Bombay, merica…." jawab si koki, alias Watanuki, membaca daftar belanjaan mereka panjang lebar.

"Oh, ya. Katanya akan ada murid baru yang akan sekamar dengan kita," ujar kak Yukito sambil memilih sayur-sayuran yang diperlukan.

"Benarkah?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan, ke arah kak Yukito.

"Ya. Katanya, besok mereka akan mulai masuk asrama dan kita diminta menyambut mereka sebelum menemani melihat-lihat lingkungan sekolah juga asrama…Ah, terima kasih," jelas kak Yukito sebelum ia menerima sayuran yang kami beli dari pedagang.

Aku mengerenyit mendengar hal ini, "Hah? Kenapa harus kita?"

"Iya. Kenapa kita?" Watanuki yang sedang memilih bawang ikut menimpali walau tak menatap lawan bicaranya secara langsung.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kita akan satu kamar ?" Duga kak Yukito sebelum kami akhirnya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Sayangnya pemikiran itu salah. Setelah para murid baru itu masuk ke sekolah Mahou, kami akan tahu bahwa alasannya bukan karena kami akan satu kamar dengan mereka. Tapi karena satu ketetapan takdir yang akan melukai tiap orang yang terkena tali takdir itu…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Taman yang indah.

Siapapun akan berkata begitu jika melangkahkan kaki di sana.. Kau bisa melihat pepohonan yang tertata rapi, taman bunga yang berwarna-warni, air mancur besar dengan gemercik air berkilauan, dan sebuah bangunan megah berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang berdiri anggun ditengahnya. Jika dilihat dari atas, maka akan terlihat bagian kanan dan kiri dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga tampak identik. Sebuah taman yang diukir oleh tangan sang jenius.

Tapi, apa yang mereka katakan mengenai keindahan istana ini, tahu persis bahwa dalam keindahan itu tak ada kebahagiaan. Tak ada kebebasan. Istana yang bagaikan sangkar emas di mana sang burung terkekang. Seindah apapun sebuah sangkar, sang burung pasti memilih terbang bebas.

Sebuah suara terdengar frustasi dari salah satu kamar yang berada di dalam istana ini, "Eriol-san, apa kau yakin mereka itu adalah anak dari Sakura dan Kushina?" tanya seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 24 tahun, yang berdiri di tengah ruangan mewah tersebut dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh gemetar.

"Ya. Aku yakin, Fai-kun." Seorang anak yang terlihat seperti masih berumur sepuluh tahun menjawab dengan wajah tenang. Ia bangkit dari kursi santainya yang berwarna merah dan berjalan mendekati dengan pemuda yang ia panggil Fai." Kita telah kehilangan penerus Yue dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dua penerus lagi." lanjutnya di hadapan Fai.

Fai mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha menahan emosinya, "Keluarga ini terkutuk !" teriaknya."Sakura dan Kushina tidak ingin anak-anak mereka menerima takdir konyol dari keluarga ini ! Biarkan mereka berada di luar istana !" Ia berteriak keras pada 'anak' yang ada di hadapannya.

"Fai-kun. Kau tahu sendiri, sang penerus harus menerima energi dari _kotaishi_-nya jika telah berumur 16 tahun. Jika tidak, sang penerus akan lenyap tak berbekas," ujar Eriol dengan tenang.

"Dan itu lebih baik daripada terkurung disini, " balas Fai. Fai tahu hal itu dan itulah yang terjadi padanya yang juga seorang penerus.

Eriol menghela napas lelah, "Fai-kun." Ada jeda di kata-katanya, "…kau tahu takdir tidak bisa diubah." Anak itu berjalan melewati Fai, menuju pintu di ruangan itu."…dan kita punya takdir untuk melindungi benda itu," ujarnya sebelum ia membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar sambil menutup pintunya kembali,

"... Tapi benda itu hanya menimbulkan bencana. Hanya memisahkan seseorang dengan cinta sejatinya…dan menyiksa dengan menyatukan mereka dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya, " bisik Fai pelan setelah pintu tertutup.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Eriol menyelusuri koridor yang didominasi warna merah. Cat merah tua disana tidak hanya memberi kesan anggun, tapi juga gelap dan misterius. Kontras dengan karpet berwarna merah menyala, bagaikan jalur yang membimbing sang pejalan. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, ia tiba di sebuah pintu berukir, dengan warna merah yang tetap menjadi warna dasar, ditambah ukiran emas yang semakin menegaskan kemewahannya.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu dengan tangan kanannya dan masuk ke ruangan tidur miliknya. Berbeda dengan koridor yang ia lewati tadi, dengan dominasi warna cokelat gading membuat ruangan tersebut berkesan cerah.

"Eriol, kau sudah makan?" suara anggun seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di bangku meja rias menyapanya lembut. "Tadi kau tidak datang ke meja makan. Fai-kun juga. Mau kubawakan makanan ?" lanjut wanita cantik itu sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Kaho," jawab Eriol lembut dan tersenyum pada wanita yang ia panggil Kaho. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Hoo…. Ya, kalau begitu baiklah. Ah, tapi kau kan tidak makan dari tadi pagi ?"ujar Kaho khawatir."Aah, kau selalu begitu…" keluhnya sebelum berjalan mendekati Eriol yang sedang melepaskan lapisan baju luar untuk membantunya.

"Terima kasih," Eriol berterima kasih pada Kaho yang membantu melepaskan baju luarnya.

"Sudah semestinya," balas Kaho tersenyum lembut sebelum menggantung baju itu di kayu gantungan.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Sasuke-kun dan Doumeki-kun mengenai penerus? Apa kau juga menyuruh mereka memastikannya ?" Eriol bertanya pada wanita yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya yang sekarang duduk di tepi tempat tidur..

"Ya. Kemarin sudah kukatakan pada mereka. Oh, Iya. Touya-kun juga kuminta menemani mereka," jawab wanita berwajah cantik itu.

Eriol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa Touya-kun juga ?"

Kaho tersenyum miris, "Aku merasakan energi Yue. Walau lemah," jelas wanita berambut panjang kecokelatan itu dengan sedikit desahan sesal keluar dari bibirnya

"Yue ? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah kehilangan energi sejak setahun lalu ?" Dahi Eriol berkerut bingung, "Aku tak mengerti."

Kaho mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi, kau ingat ibu dari penerus Yue? Kekuatan sihirnya lebih hebat dari Sakura dan nyaris medekatimu." Ujar Kaho, "Mungkin ia mengobankan dirinya, selain untuk melindungi anaknya dari pelacakan kita dan musuh, tetapi juga menambah energi magis anaknya. Sayangnya itu tak bisa bertahan lama seperti _kekkai_ Sakura dan Kushina pada anak mereka," jelasnya.

"Beruntung mereka masuk sekolah yang kita dirikan…" Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Kaho yang kini menunduk pilu," Ini adalah takdir mereka. Kita tidak bisa mengubahnya," ujarnya, tangan kirinya mengusap pipi wanita cantik itu.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi ini tidak adil. Mereka tidak bisa memilih. Bahkan tidak boleh dengan wanita. Ditambah lagi mereka terkurung di istana ini... Mungkin, jika dulu kita mampu melenyapkan kutukan ini, Sakura masih akan tersenyum dengan Syaoran."Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi kita bukanlah dewa. Kita hanya manusia yang diberi sedikit kelebihan," ucap Eriol lembut. Ia menghapus air mata di pipi Kaho dan memberi kecupan lembut di kening wanita itu."Lagipula, kita tidak bisa membiarkan kekuatan mereka diambil oleh orang-orang itu…"

**TBC**

_**Referensinya dari istana di Eropa… saya lupa namanya…**_


End file.
